File sharing systems and services have been provided to maintain synchronization among a plurality of endpoints at which a synchronized folder and/or its contents (e.g., files) may be stored. Typically, synchronization has been performed via processing done primarily on the server side, enabling synchronization to be provided across disparate client devices and systems using relatively minimal client side software.
For example, in prior approaches, when an opportunity to synchronize a folder or other synchronization set as stored on a client device or system arose, e.g., the client checked in with a synchronization server, the server would determine which changes the client device or system needed to send to the server, and which changes made elsewhere needed to be downloaded to the client device or system. However, at scale, such a server centric approach may strain server side resources, particularly for large synchronization sets and/or for system that must synchronize a large number of synchronization sets of files (e.g., folders) across many client devices/systems and/or end users.
File synchronization may not always be performed in an order and/or manner that ensures that the content and/or information that is of the greatest and/or most immediate interest to a user of the endpoint device to which file system content and/or metadata is being synchronized arrives first and/or by the time the user would like to access it.